Talk:Seekers of Truth
Purpose Do you think the Seekers are likly the secret police of the Chantry?--Ironreaper (talk) 02:20, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think they're probably more like the special forces maybe with a bit of internal affairs thrown in for good measure. 07:17, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::From what I've seen I'd say they're inspired by the real world inquisition. check wikipedia if the term is unfamilliar. :::Am I the only one expecting three bumbling members of the Seekers clad in red? (talk) 19:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I dont' actually understand why they should be considered similar to the inquisition, I believe we do not have enough elements to think something that strong about them...-- (talk) 21:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Leliana's Involvement If she is hardened, do you still think she will join this organization? I think her joining is canon, I had her hardened on my imported save and still saw her in exiled prince dlc/the end. Maybe it's an importing bug, maybe not. :Leliana is NOT a Seeker. She is an Agent of the Divine. Given the events of Asunder Leliana must be working with a group loyal to the Divine including some of the Seekers, while the rest are hostile to the Divine, to put it lightly. Asherinka (talk) 06:46, January 20, 2012 (UTC) title The Seekers are offically called the seekers of truth. can we change the page header to match that?--Ironreaper (talk) 03:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :A month late reply, but this is done, except it's been renamed to "Seekers of Truth" (dropping the "the"). --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 02:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Gaider reveals a little seeker info. In posts from David Gaider on here and here and one post on his twitter revealing the seekers do not have a uniform and that Leliana is not a seeker. The suggested eye in the sunburst is not a symbol of the seekers either, apparently but just one off the chantry itself. Posting this so when changes are made to the pages with references to this, they do not get simply reverted back to misinformation from those who have not read those posts. Tommyspa (talk) 00:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well, that was one ugly misdirection/assumption, heh. The article has been updated. --'''D. (talk · ) 00:59, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. I made an undo because I rationalized that Leliana was a Seeker (dialogue from Cassandra). Well sorry for that. Balitant (talk) 01:10, December 17, 2011 (UTC) See also David Gaider's tweets here and here. Asherinka (talk) 05:39, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Pictures I added 2 pictures to the page and removed the needs pictures tag. That said, the page is so sparse, the pictures don't particularly flow well with the section divisions. I wonder if they should be moved to a Gallery section instead? Or, something else? --R2sMuse (talk) 14:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) The true leader of the Seekers? I'm a little confused about this because I was always under the impression that the Seekers were under the direct control of the Chantry. Then Asunder and Dawn Of The Seeker as well as Redemption came up and I got all excited and confused. I need to know who is really in charge? Lambert or Aldren? What about Cassandra Pentaghast? Sapphirewhirlwind (talk) 15:17, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :I doubt BioWare even know themselves at this point. Henio0 (talk) 15:38, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :I think the confusion will remain, sadly. What we do know is that Cassandra is not head of the Seekers, according to a tweet by David Gaider. No one has addressed the difference between a High Seeker and Lord Seeker, keeping in mind that Lambert and Aldren are not necessarily co-eval, since Aldren died in 9:22 during DotS. From what DG has said about the Inquisition (Thedas UK interview, DA: Asunder), it agreed to "lower its banner" back in 1:21 Divine and serve the Chantry, breaking itself into two arms, Seekers and templars. According to DG's Thedas UK interview, the Seekers are above the templars, almost like internal affairs. So it seems the organizational chart puts the Chantry over the Seekers over the templars, with the Seekers serving at the Chantry's right hand (or is that left?? LOL). When Lambert broke the Nevarran Accord in 9:40, he severed the Seeker and Templar Orders from Chantry authority. I would presume he must be at the top of their hierarchy in order to do that. --R2sMuse (talk) 15:50, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Seekers in Witch Hunt? Can someone point me to where the Seekers were mentioned in Witch Hunt? I know there's mention in a book about a black eye on a sun but that isn't clearly the Seekers (and in fact was removed from the trivia on this page at some point). Of Hammers and Witches: A History This ancient Orlesian text dates from the Chantry's early days. Time and dust has weathered most of the ink, but from what you can make out, it covers a war on the heretics of the old Imperium. Faded depictions of men in robes tremble before figures bearing an ominous symbol of a black eye in a sunburst. TBH, this sounds more like the Inquisition, pre-Nevarran Accord, altho apparently it's an open question whether they were already the Seekers of Truth. In any event, I don't think this is a clear enough mention to warrant it's inclusion on the page... unless Seekers are mentioned elsewhere in the DLC? If so, I'd love to know! --R2sMuse (talk) 13:13, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :There was a book on Seekers which was edited or something by the Seekers. Henio0 (talk) 18:07, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah so! Found it! The Holy Office of the Seekers: This heavy book is firmly locked with a Chantry seal. Scorch marks suggest someone tried opening this book to no avail. The illusive Seekers guard their secrets well. Cool. Thanks. --R2sMuse (talk) 18:59, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::My pleasure. :) Henio0 (talk) 09:07, June 28, 2013 (UTC)